amare et sapere vix deo conceditur
by vVv-Sapere Aude-vVv
Summary: Pam and Jim give into their impulses, madness ensues. Set sometime during Office Olympics. Title is Latin for ‘even a god finds it hard to love and be wise at the same time.’
1. Temptatio

Title: Amare et Sapere vix deo Conceditur

Chapter 1: Temptatio

Summary: Pam and Jim give into their impulses, madness ensues. Set sometime during Office Olympics. Title is Latin for 'even a god finds it hard to love and be wise at the same time.'

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, unfortunately.

* * *

"Pam I was wondering if you could stay a bit after work today to help me my expense reports. I seem to be having a little problem with them," Jim whispered to Pam while grabbing a jellybean and popping it in his mouth. Pam noticed a little gleam in his eyes and knew that he didn't need any help with his expense reports. He was up to something. She glanced around the office to make sure no one was listening. She caught Angela giving her the stinky-eye as she made another check mark on her notepad.

"Only if you could give me a ride home, Roy wont wait for me, he has a football game to watch or something," Pam said. She actually wasn't sure what Roy was doing after work. He just told her not to be late today and then Pam tuned him out, it most likely had something to do with football. She's been doing that a lot lately, tuning him out that is.

"No problem. I could finally show you that new CD I got, I think you'd really like it." Jim gives her a quick smile then sits back down at his desk trying to look productive for the last forty-five minutes of work. He could not wipe the grin off his face and he tried to convince himself he was just excited about the prank he came up with, but he knew he was fooling himself. It was because he could spend extra time with Pam…alone. He glanced over at her she was texting someone on her phone, probably telling Roy she had to stay late and that she had a ride home. Little did Jim know she told Roy that Angela would be giving her the ride. She didn't want Roy to start asking questions, after all they were just friends. Ever since Jim kicked Roy's ass at basketball Roy has been a little jealous and wouldn't be happy to find out that she was staying late at the office with him.

Five sudoku games later everyone started packing up their stuff for the weekend and Jim pretended to be flipping through his expense reports with his eyebrows furrowed together in 'concentration.' Next thing you know the room was empty. Jim got up and walked around checking in the bathrooms and the conference room to make sure there were no stragglers. As he closed the conference room he turned around to run straight into Pam.

"So…what'd you come up with?" Pam asked bouncing from foot to foot anxiously. She was grinning from ear to ear. Jim paused for a moment, taken back by how beautiful she is. He realized that he stopped breathing and took a big breath in before letting her in on his plan.

"Well, we all know how much Dwight hates rodents…so I thought maybe we could convince our gullible friend that we have an infestation problem and then we can watch the madness ensue. So it involves a rope, an empty paint can and the crawlspace. And hopefully your help, you see I am too heavy to be in the crawl space and you would be perfect," Jim explained.

"I'd be happy to, the only problem is I'm wearing a skirt," Pam said looking down at her clothing. Jim's eyes followed hers and swept over her body. He shook his head trying not to get distracted, after all they were just friends. Not to mention the fact that she was engaged, he certainly shouldn't be checking out her perfect breasts and the swell of her hips…

Jim cleared his throat and reached for a bag hidden underneath his desk. "Thankfully I planned ahead. I brought you a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt so you don't get dirty. Go ahead and change into them and I'll start getting set up."

"Okay I'll be right back," Pam said heading towards the restroom. Her heart raced at the idea of wearing Jim's clothes. _I wonder if they smell like him_, as soon as she thought that she was shocked with herself, what was she doing? She cannot be thinking about smelling Jim's clothes! She's engaged! She quickly took off her clothes and put on the sweatpants and t-shirt. It was Jim's high school basketball team shirt and the image of sweaty Jim tossing some hoops flooded her brain. She blushed and shook her head trying to shake the arousing thought out of her head. She walked back into the room and was greeted to the sight of Jim's ass in air. He was bending over grabbing the prank materials out of his backpack. Pam stopped mid-step and stared with her mouth slightly open. Pam wasn't normally the ogling type but Jim had an exceptionally nice bum. The bathroom door swung shut behind her and Jim turned around and caught Pam checking him out. At first he was shocked at the raw look of longing he saw on her face then he noticed what she was wearing. He thought that she had never looked more beautiful than in his baggy basketball shirt and sweatpants. They both tried to play it off like nothing happened but Jim couldn't contain a little smirk at the fact that one of his fantasies was coming to life right before his eyes.

He turned back around and gestured to all the supplies on his desk. "So I made a pulley system that will drag the can back and forth in the crawl space and will sound like some type of creature crawling around up there. I figured I'd leave it up to you to decide what the creature is, I figured you would come up with something good. I already moved one of the ceiling tiles so you just have to climb up there."

"Roger that," Pam said with a large grin and a salute. There was nothing she looked forward to more than their secret missions. She stepped up onto his desk and attempted to pull herself up but failed. "Would you mind giving me a boost?"

"No problem," Jim said than effortlessly picked her up and placed her inside the crawlspace. Pam let out a shriek; she hadn't expected him to pick her up like that. He laughed at the girly sound that escaped her lips and forced himself to let go of her even though it felt amazing to have her in his arms. He handed her the supplies and she got to work. Some dust came down from the ceiling as she crawled around and Jim kept a cautious eye on the ceiling panels ready to catch her if she fell through. Before he knew it she was calling down to him.

"Mission completed, I connected the pulley system to the women's bathroom so I could trip him out a little more discretely," Pam stated as she swung her legs over the hole and attempted to lower herself down carefully. Her footing faltered and before you know it she was back in Jim's arms pressed between him and his desk. She smiled at him thankfully, if he hadn't caught her she would have been in a world of pain…but when she met his eyes he wasn't smiling. He was staring at her lips and his pupils were bigger than normal a blush was going up his neck. He made no move to let go of her…

Please review this is my first fic, although I have been reading fanfic for 8 years I have been too much of a wimp to post my own. Let me know if you like it.

PS. I got the idea for the prank from my father. He pulled this one on one of his own employees.


	2. Tera Incognita

Chapter 2: Tera Incognita (An Unknown Land)

* * *

The smile slipped off her face and her heart started racing. Next thing you know they were moving towards each other. Her brain shut off and all rational thoughts stopped. Their lips met so softly she could barely feel it at first but then he groaned and deepened the kiss, pressing her into the table harder, his hips pressing into her and her head tilting back. Jim licked her bottom lip and Pam quickly opened her mouth inviting him in. Their tongues dueled, teeth nipped lips, and finally he realized they hadn't breathed in quite a while. They both separated and gasped for air. Before she could have enough time to think about what they were doing, he started kissing her neck, below her ear and along her collarbone, she whimpered. Hearing her made him hard instantly and he was sure he felt her affect on him by now. He leaned back and looked at her swollen lips and her dilated pupils and they both moved back towards each other. His arms started wandering down her back along her hips. He grabbed onto the outside of her thigh and lifted a leg, she caught on and wrapper her legs around his hips and he placed her onto his desk. His hardness ground into her and she panted her eyes closed overcome by pleasure. She had never felt like this from just one kiss and things were started to escalate fast. Her hands loosened their grip on his hair and moved around his neck to loosen his tie. She got it off and started to work on the buttons to his shirt as he moved his hands under her t-shirt, or I guess technically his t-shirt. After skimming over her soft flat stomach he firmly grabbed her breasts enjoying the feel of their weight in his hands. She gasped and her head fell back revealing her neck to him. He started nibbling her neck as he undid her bra. As his hands explored her bare breasts they both couldn't hold back their moans. She fit perfectly in his hands, as if she was made for him.

_I wonder how many times Roy has held these_; Jim couldn't stop the thought from entering his mind. He pushed against her more forcibly hoping to erase all memory of her brute for a fiancé. His lips separated from hers for long enough to take off her t-shirt. He stared at her breasts, trying to memorize every inch of them. He latched onto her nipples with his fingers pinching them and caressing her while leaning in for another kiss.

As they separated as their need for air overcame their passion. They brushed their lips against each other softly, warm air puffing softly against them soothing their pulsing ache. "What are we doing?" Pam asked as she stared boldly into Jim's eyes.

"Giving in," Jim said, his voice an octave lower than usual. He tangled his hand in her hair and tugged her head towards his. Their lips continued their frenzied dance with bruising force. Pam reached for his shirt and ripped off the remaining buttons in her rush to feel his flesh against hers. Jim moaned and pressed his chest against hers. There was no turning back.

Author's Note: Give me some ideas about where this should go, after the steamy sex scene that is…


End file.
